


He is my brother

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Incest, he's secretly smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The aurors of the Ministry of Magic believe Newt and Theseus are married.





	He is my brother

They have a complicated relationship to say the least; well that’s what Newt thinks. Because why Theseus Scamander, war hero and Head of Magical Law Enforcement would feel proud of the weird, awkward magizoologist?

Yes, Theseus has sent him several letters inviting him to stay in London with him, but Newt’s not sure; Theseus would probably insist on getting him a job at the Ministry and Newt just can’t agree to that.

After a couple of weeks later though, Newt starts to feel worried, especially because he’s heard Theseus is leading the team that’s going after Grindelwald.

So he decides to pay his brother a visit, hoping Theseus doesn’t kick him out of the Ministry as soon as he sees him.

Although, the first wizard he bumps into is an auror, someone that recognizes him instantly, to his immense surprise.

“Newt Scamander, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” The wizard grins from ear to ear. “My name is Derek Rodriguez. I’ve heard a lot about you, Sir.”

“You have?” Newt says, intrigued, although he quickly dismisses the thought and shakes the hand that’s been offered to him. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Mr. Scamander!” A brunette witch walks towards them. She looks like an auror as well. “The famous magizoologist!”

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears.

“I wouldn’t say… famous.” Seriously, why these people know about him?

“I’ve heard you worked with dragons during the war,” says the man. “What kind of?”

“Ironbellys,” Newt says, although he can’t help but frown. “Sorry, but how do you know that?”

“Boss talks about you,” the wizard replies, as if it’s obvious.

“All the time,” the witch adds, grinning.

“Boss?”

“Theseus Scamander, our boss,” Derek insists. “He takes every opportunity he has to talk about how brave and kind you are.”

“He told us you were amazing at charms, that you had built a whole world inside your case.” The woman says excitedly, although Newt’s too shocked to pay attention to her enthusiasm.

His brother has been saying all those nice things about him all this time? Has Newt misunderstood everything?

“Boss is working hard to change the laws regarding magical creatures in Europe. He also wants the Minister to open a Department of Magical Creatures… So we can protect them.”

Finding out about that from a complete stranger it’s kind a shock for him; Newt’s definitely happy and moved by his brother’s plans, but at the same time confused because Theseus has never mentioned before.

“Little one?” His brother’s hopeful and vulnerable expression makes him realize how wrong he had been.

Newt feels a little bit guilty for not visiting him sooner.

“Hi, ‘Seus!” He gasps as a pair of arms embrace him with too much force.

“This is so sweet, Claudia, isn’t it?” Derek comments, talking to the witch.

Although the voice makes Theseus remember where they are and he takes a step back.

“Don’t mind us, boss!” Claudia says. “I bet you had missed your husband. It’s only natural–”

“His… what?” Newt mumbles, even more confused.

“He is my brother,” Theseus corrects them immediately; there are two red dots on his cheeks. Newt has never seen him so flustered before.

“You’re brothers?” Now Derek looks surprised and bewildered for some reason. “But I thought…”

“But the way he speaks about you… And he’s always looking at that picture he carries of you in his coat pocket. He never said you were his brother and he–”

Claudia shuts up as soon as Derek glares at her. Still… Once the initial surprised has faded Newt doesn’t see why is that such a big deal.

“Sorry,” Derek apologizes for the both of them. “We just assumed.”

“There’s no need to worry,” Newt assures, even though his brother is currently staring at his shoes, avoiding looking back at him.

Finally, when the blush starts to vanish from Theseus’ face he says: “Go back to work, you two.”

Both aurors disappear.

“What if we both go to my office and drink a cup of tea,” Newt’s glad Theseus has finally decided to look back at him.

They talk about Theseus projects and ideas and how he plans on helping Newt rescue magical creatures. It’s been awhile since he hasn’t talked with his brother like that, so freely and merrily. Newt had missed that.

“I can’t believe they thought we were married,” Newt comments after a couple of minutes, chuckling at the thought. “It’s so ridiculous, isn’t it?”

But Theseus doesn’t smile back and Newt wonders what he did wrong; his brother is not looking at him… again.

“Yeah… So ridiculous,” Theseus says, lips finally quirking up. Although Newt still feels like something’s not entirely okay.

Or perhaps Theseus is simply tired and Newt’s just overreacting.


End file.
